IOS (TV series)
iOS (original/Japanese: Battle Masters (バトルマスターズ (Batorumasutāzu))) will be a Japanese-Canadian-American anime television series in 2018. The series will be action, drama, comedy, and thriller mashed up. This is a show for people ages 13-19. Characters See List of Characters Seasons iOS 4 #June 24, 2010 - iPhone 4 #July 4, 2010 - 4th of July, 2010 #July 21, 2010 - Field Trip to Disneyland #Last Days of Camp Clarita, 2010 #September 12, 2010 - iPod touch (4th generation) #October 31, 2010 - Halloween #November 14, 2010 - Festival at Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem! #November 25, 2010 - Thanksgiving #December 20, 2010 - Winter Break #December 23, 2010 - 2 days before Christmas #December 24, 2010 - Christmas Eve #December 25, 2010 - Christmas #January 1, 2011 - New Year #January 4, 2011 - What?! #January 10, 2011 - It all continues. #January 27, 2011 - No!!! #February 14, 2011 - Valentine's Day #February 25, 2011 - Not Again!!!! #March 2, 2011 - Steve Jobs announces iPad 2 #March 6, 2011 - Aww... #March 11, 2011 - iPad 2 #March 17, 2011 - St. Patrick's Day #April Foolz Day ... What?! #April 2, 2011 - Commercial! #April 11, 2011 - Resumation of the Problem #April 18, 2011 - It all returns #April 30, 2011 - California Adventure #May 1, 2011 - Sad, Sad Day! Too BAD! #May 26, 2011 - Whoa! What was that?! #May 30, 2011 - Memorial Day #June 6, 2011 - WWDC 2011 #June 10, 2011 - Final Battle Broadcast Live - Stormer vs. Von Nebula #June 22, 2011 - Field Trip to Disney's California Adventure ... Too SOON?!!!! #June 26, 2011 - Chili's ... But How?! #June 28, 2011 - Break ROLE! #July 4, 2011 - 4th of July, 2011 #July 18, 2011 - What? Again! #July 19, 2011 - Final Battle Broadcasting Live - Stormer vs. Fire Lord #Last Days of Camp Clarita, 2011 #August 17, 2011 - Discussion of Brandon Going Back to School #August 31, 2011 - thecomputernerd01 Sham Wow Now, WHAT?! #September 5, 2011 - Labor Day ... What the...! #September 30, 2011 - I just heard screaming! #October 4, 2011 - Tim Cook substitutes Steve Jobs ... Apple announces iOS 5 and iPhone 4S ... Final Battle Practice #1 #October 5, 2011 - Final Battle Practice #2 - Steve Jobs' Death #October 6, 2011 - Final Battle Practice #3 ... Oh my God! What was that?! #October 7, 2011 - Final Battle Practice #4 #October 8, 2011 - Final Battle Practice #5 #October 9, 2011 - Final Battle Practice #6 #October 10, 2011 - Final Battle Practice #7 #October 11, 2011 - The Final Battle! - Hurina vs. Kyros iOS 5 #October 12, 2011 - Grand Awakening of Telluride - iPod touch (4th generation, white version) #October 14, 2011 - iPhone 4S Delivery #November 11, 2011 - iOS 5.0.1? OH, F***ING HELL! #November 24, 2011 - Thanksgiving #December 20, 2011 - AGAIN! BLAZING HELL! #December 25, 2011 - Christmas #January 1, 2012 - New Year #January 9, 2012 - Flight to Pennsylvania #January 13, 2012 - Back from Pennsylvania #February 14, 2012 - Valentine's Day #February 23, 2012 - Session with Daisy #March 16, 2012 - The New iPad's Delivery #April 1, 2012 - April Foolz Day #Memorial Day, 2012 - Memorial of Steve Jobs #June 7, 2012 - Crash of the Mac #June 8, 2012 - Start a Big Break! #June 11, 2012 - WWDC 2012: iOS 6 #June 22, 2012 - What The... #June 27, 2012 - Redondo Beach #July 4, 2012 - 4th OF JULY! #July 5, 2012 - Working Again! #July 18, 2012 - Dry Town in Palmdale #July 25, 2012 - Terror Night at Knott's Berry Farm #August 1, 2012 - Raging Waters #August 4, 2012 - NO DUB VIDEOS ARE AVAILABLE ANYMORE! #August 10, 2012 - The end of Camp Clarita. #August 16, 2012 - Discussion of Brandon Going to Rio Norte Jr. High #September 12, 2012 - Apple Special Event: iOS 6, iTunes 11, iPhone 5, 5th generation iPod touch ... Final Battle Practice #1 #September 13, 2012 - Final Battle Practice #2 #September 14, 2012 - Final Battle Practice #3 #September 15, 2012 - Final Battle Practice #4 #September 16, 2012 - Final Battle Practice #5 #September 17, 2012 - Final Battle Practice #6 #September 18, 2012 - The Final Battle! Erinorus vs. Dilarus iOS 6 #September 19, 2012 - iOS 6 Awakens - Sundance of the Lake #September 21, 2012 - iPhone 5 ... The Star opens #September 26, 2012 - Whoops! Problem! #October 10, 2012 - Christian Comes with Diabolo! #October 12, 2012 - 7th generation iPod Nano and 5th generation iPod touch delivery #October 23, 2012 - Apple Special Event: iPad with Retina Display, iPad mini ... WHAT?!?!?!!! THEY DISAGREED FOR ME TO HAVE THE 3rd GENERATION iPAD? #October 30, 2012 - Trouble! #November 2, 2012 - iPad with Retina Display and iPad mini ... The Flower opens #November 5, 2012 - What happened?! #November 21, 2012 - Turkey Bowl at Rio Norte Jr. High #November 22, 2012 - Thanksgiving #November 23, 2012 - Apple Shopping Event #December 5, 2012 - The Climax Gets Stronger #December 19, 2012 - Last Day of Rio Norte, only for 2012 #December 21, 2012 - Final Battle! - Ryuras vs. Syrus #December 25, 2012 - Christmas! #January 1, 2013 - New Year! #January 9, 2013 - Angel Beats!? #January 13, 2013 - WHAT! HELP ME THIS F***ING INSTANT! #January 14, 2013 - School Resumes #January 21, 2013 - Martin Luther King Jr. Day #January 25, 2013 - WHAT! NO!!! WHAT WAS THAT CRAP YOU SAID?! #January 26, 2013 - Bad Morning, then Good Noon #January 28, 2013 - 128GB iPad with Retina Display? #February 4, 2013 - Varitimus Pre-Development #February 7, 2013 - VONS! ... Death #February 14, 2013 - Valentine's day #February 16, 2013 - What?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #February 27, 2013 - Death, AGAIN! #St. Patrick's Day, 2013 #April Foolz, 2013 #April 2, 2013 - 1st Anniversary, Long Time Since I Heard Star Wars on TV 2 Years Ago... / Varitimus starts developing. #April 11, 2013 - Star Wars Saxophone, The Anniversary Continues #April 22, 2013 - Earth Day #May 12, 2013 - Mother's Day #May 20, 2013 - Brandon Joins iOS X - Infiltrate Evan-Moore #May 26, 2013 - 1st Anniversary Resumes #May 28, 2013 - About "You need to be logged in and upgraded to Google+ to access this page." #May 29, 2013 - Destroying Mom #May 30, 2013 - What is Making Windows Check for a Solution to the Problem? #May 31, 2013 - FINAL BATTLE! - Ryuras vs. Evil Hexos #June 10, 2013 - WWDC 2013; iOS 7 #June 15, 2013 - After WWDC #June 16, 2013 - Discussion with Michael Tilson Thomas at San Francisco about the problem #June 17, 2013 - Start playing Saxophone! Kanade joins Ryuras/Brandon Wamsley #June 20, 2013 - Creating the sequel of Angel Beats! #June 22, 2013 - 1st Anniversary Continues, Once AGAIN? ... STAR WARS! HELP! #June 27, 2013 - Redondo Beach #June 28, 2013 - Star Wars! AGAIN! #July 1, 2013 - Summer School / Yusa, Cosmo, Mr. Will, Alex Wisdom, and Jake Bishop #July 4, 2013 - 4th of July #July 17, 2013 - 2nd Anniversary of the Gothic Symphony (1919-1927) of BBC Proms #July 18, 2013 - Dry Town ... STAR WARS! #July 25, 2013 - 1st Anniversary of OS X Mountain Lion #August 1, 2013 - Netflix disagreed over Angel Beats!. #August 12, 2013 - 4 days left of Angel Beats! on Netflix #August 14, 2013 - Vons AGAIN! ... Everything goes back to normal. #August 15, 2013 - 1st day of Rio Norte Jr. High #August 17, 2013 - 1st ANNIVERSARY OF MY SCARE IN FRIDAY FUN LAST YEAR?!!! ... Symphony No.1 (1919-1927) put on the shelf #August 19, 2013 - Judex crederis esse venturus #August 21, 2013 - 1st E day at school #August 22, 2013 - 1st day of P.E. #August 24, 2013 - Planes! #August 29, 2013 - Back to School Night #September 1, 2013 - We're Returning Everything Back! #September 10, 2013 - Apple Special Event: iOS 7, iPhone 5C, and iPhone 5S ... Final Battle Practice #1 #September 11, 2013 - Final Battle Practice #2 #September 12, 2013 - Final Battle Practice #3 #September 13, 2013 - Final Battle Practice #4 #September 14, 2013 - Final Battle Practice #5 #September 15, 2013 - Final Battle Practice #6 #September 16, 2013 - Final Battle Practice #7 #September 17, 2013 - FINAL BATTLE! - Ryuras vs. Yurius iOS 7 #September 18, 2013 - iOS 7 #September 20, 2013 - iPhone 5C and iPhone 5S ... Re-awakening of the Star #September 24, 2013 - Macross Frontier comes #October 7, 2013 - No Social Group during vacation! #October 10, 2013 - Christian comes back #October 15, 2013 - Juusou Kikou Dancougar Nova comes with Kaitou Tenshi #October 22, 2013 - Apple Event: iPad air and iPad mini with retina display #October 31, 2013 - Halloween! Battle with Sancta #November 1, 2013 - iPad air #November 12, 2013 - Sora Kake Girl comes with Nakaimo #November 27, 2013 - Turkey Bowl ... Battle with Tenirus #November 28, 2013 - Thanksgiving #November 29, 2013 - Apple Shopping Event #December 2, 2013 - Meeting Changed from Tuesday to Monday #December 3, 2013 - Muv-Luv comes with Sola #December 10, 2013 - Firebird Dimension #December 11, 2013 - Planetarius Dimension #December 12, 2013 - War Dimension #December 13, 2013 - 1000 Dimension #December 14, 2013 - Mortal Dimension #December 15, 2013 - Gothic Dimension #December 16, 2013 - Infringe the Disclaimer of IMSLP ... War with Teezus #December 17, 2013 - Close kundsterfuge.com ... War with Freezius #December 18, 2013 - Verify that Google can only be sign in once, saying that verifying a Google account is a big deal, remove ads on YouTube, and say that apps can't crash if there's iOS 7 ... Feast ... War with Tellirus ... Concert #December 19, 2013 - FINAL BATTLE! - Tyneria vs. Venurus #December 20, 2013 - Christmas Vacation! / Varitimus gets haunted #December 23, 2013 - Pre-Christmas Eve / Kill Macross Frontier, Juusou Kikou, Kaitou Tenshi, Sora Kake, Nakaimo, and Muv-Luv, but spare Sola #December 24, 2013 - Christmas Eve #December 25, 2013 - Christmas! #December 31, 2013 - New Years Eve #January 1, 2014 - New Years Day! #January 6, 2014 - VS. Unknown Entity 1 #January 7, 2014 - Shiina takes care of me / VS. Unknown Entity 2 #January 8, 2014 - VS. Unknown Entity 3 #January 9, 2014 - What? I'm dead! #January 10, 2014 - VS. Unknown Entities 4 and 5 #January 11, 2014 - Organ at Walt Disney Concert Hall #January 12, 2014 - Guess What's Coming #January 13, 2014 - Part 4 of Rio Norte Jr. High / Little Busters! #January 14, 2014 - We Without Wings, Under the Innocent Sky #January 15, 2014 - Bakugan Battle Brawlers! / Varitimus II #January 16, 2014 - Rocket Girls! #January 17, 2014 - iOS Team 4.0 and 5 Guest Groups United / Meeting at 7 PM #January 18, 2014 - Should We Schedule the Meeting on Fridays? #January 19, 2014 - Mio Nishizono's Planner #January 20, 2014 - Martin Luther King Jr. Day / Hell Yeah, This Totally Rocks! #January 21, 2014 - Mrs. Parks Class Continues #January 25, 2014 - Tyneria vs. Gustav Mahler / What The... OH NO! NOT AGAIN! #January 26, 2014 - Full Team Wears T-Shirts, Short Pants, and Long Pants #January 27, 2014 - Dollar Tree in Castaic #January 31, 2014 - Battle with Gustav Mahler / What?! No! #February 1, 2014 - Weirdness to Return Soon / New Home #February 7, 2014 - VONS Strikes Back / What, the... NO! / Pavillions #February 8, 2014 - ENOZ and the Bakugan return #February 9, 2014 - Remember Miyuki Enomoto and Takako Nakanishi were injured. WE WERE ALL WRONG! / Harumi Suzumiya and her friends start invading. #February 10, 2014 - Update Battlefield for the Month #February 11, 2014 - LEGO Movie! #February 12, 2014 - Quaerens me #February 13, 2014 - What? No Friday? #February 14, 2014 - Valentines Day! #February 17, 2014 - AGAIN! / Rex Tremendae! #February 18, 2014 - Clean Up Time! #February 19, 2014 - Hector Berlioz' Return on Earth #February 20, 2014 - Grande Messe Des Morts #February 25, 2014 - WHAT!!!? #February 27, 2014 - HELL!!! WHAT WAS THAT! #February 28, 2014 - Battle with Hector Berlioz #March 1, 2014 - Hector Berlioz joins the team #March 2, 2014 - Find Gustav Mahler #March 6, 2014 - SO NOT COOL, MAN! #March 7, 2014 - Shoot! #March 10, 2014 - iOS 7.1! / Sanctus and Judex return / New members of the team #March 11, 2014 - Apple has planned to discontinue the iPad 2... #March 16, 2014 - Remembering 3rd Generation iPad! #March 21, 2014 - End of 3rd Quarter #March 25, 2014 - Track Meet! #April 1, 2014 - Walgreens, OH S***! WHAT THE F*** IS THAT MOTHERF****** SOUND, B****?! #April 2, 2014 - DAMN IT, F*** YOU, STAR WARS! #April 3, 2014 - Settle Down #April 4, 2014 - HAVE KURUGAYA WEAR White XX Large T-SHIRT AND GREEN LONG PANTS! / Battle with Havergal Brian #April 11, 2014 - Foo! ... What the... / AW SH**! NOT AGAIN! B****, TURN THAT ***HOLE DOWN! #April 12, 2014 - Need a Break! #April 16, 2014 - Addictus, the Goddess of Addiction, Addicted for Love #April 25, 2014 - F*** KTLA5 for what it did to us. #May 1, 2014 - Flammus, the God of Flame #May 2, 2014 - Long Ago... #May 4, 2014 - The Unknown Girl... #May 5, 2014 - CONFLICT! #May 9, 2014 - Picnic at Hart Park / Battle with William S. Hart #May 10, 2014 - Many Days have Passed... #May 25, 2014 - WHAT! NO! CALL THE POLICE! #May 26, 2014 - Memorial Day #May 27, 2014 - Infiltrate Movie Theater Close to Johnny Rockets! #May 28, 2014 - Pizza with Ms. Eileen at Maria's #May 29, 2014 - This is not the last day of school? / Petrushka Dimension #May 30, 2014 - Daphnis Dimension #May 31, 2014 - Berlioz Dimension #June 1, 2014 - Gothic Dimension #June 2, 2014 - WWDC 2014; iOS 8 / Diagnose John Williams' STAR WARS / Diagnose My Right Thumb Print / Tell Mozilla Coporation that Firefox can't stop responding / War with John Williams #June 3, 2014 - Diagnose Mahler's 8th Symphony / Confirm that YouTube can't play ads / Verify that Google can only be signed into once / Social Group with Ms. Joanne / War with Jiri Belohavik #June 4, 2014 - Diagnose Britten's War Requiem / Tell Google "You can't verify your account after you create it. But you can verify it later." / Fries Electronics with Quaesumus / War with John Eliot Gardiner / Goth Concert #June 5, 2014 - Diagnose Havergal Brian's Gothic Symphony / Tell IMSLP "NO MORE!" / Tell La Canada that Luke can't come here / War with Martyn Brabbins / Concert Before the Final Battle #June 6, 2014 - Last Day of School ... Lunch with Rin ... Final Battle with Evil Tibius ... Completely the End of Rio Norte Jr. High! #June 7, 2014 - The Aftermath #June 8. 2014 - Conflict Near the Dog Park #June 10, 2014 - INFREQUENCY! ... Pizza Party #June 12, 2014 - The Night at La Canada #June 13, 2014 - My Birthday! ... Within Temptation Concert at Los Angeles #June 15, 2014 - Discuss with Esa-Pekka Salonen About the Change #June 16, 2014 - The Continuation #June 17, 2014 - Bowling at Lyons Avenue #June 20, 2014 - Car Wash ... Creating a Sequel to Little Busters! Called "SATURN" #June 24, 2014 - Writing Symphony No. 1 #June 26, 2014 - Mountasia and Departing from Ms. Joanne's Social Group #June 27, 2014 - Redondo Beach #June 30, 2014 - Return to Valencia High School Summer School #July 3, 2014 - Attack of Deoxys #July 4, 2014 - 4th of July #July 10, 2014 - La Canada Night #July 11, 2014 - California Adventure ... Attack of UNKNOWN ... #July 18, 2014 - Dry Town in Palmdale ... Attack of Unown #July 21, 2014 - Disneyland #July 25, 2014 - Battle with Judas #July 26, 2014 - SURPRISE! Conflict. #August 1, 2014 - Being Sent an Email "Golden Valley High School will start on August 1, 2014" #August 13, 2014 - Mariko is Welcome to Go Back to Bakersfield #August 14, 2014 - The Beginning of Golden Valley High School #August 18, 2014 - Crederis and Venturus. Judex Crederis Esse Venturus Version 2.0 #September 3, 2014 - The Tree More to be listed soon.